muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Cosby Show
Edits II: Any on DVD? Hi. Now that we know the syndication edits, were there any DVD edits to speak of? I may want to check out The Cosby Show Season 6 DVD, and so I checked here first to learn of any edits. -Dave Splurge 13:35, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Legal YouTube clip soon This isn't an unresolved issue, but a soon to be available clip of the show. Carsey Werner Distribution is gradually releasing clips of the show on YouTube, and I thought I'd mark this page as "stump", to remind people to keep checking back. I'll also ask them if they'd post clips, as they seem to have posted on demand, based on the comments. -- Zanimum 15:39, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Edits Can someone add a description of the scenes that are cut in the re-airings of this? -- Scarecroe 05:41, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Thanks to whoever added those. Wasn't there also another brief bit with Gonzo that gets cut in the re-runs? — Scott (talk) 16:45, 19 December 2006 (UTC) First Koozebane Delivery There is a note on this article stating that while Gonzo pointed out that he was going to perform the first-ever televised delivery of a Koozebanian, the first ever televised birth of Kozebanians was already seen in The Muppet Show Episode 107. However, I would like to point out that this was a dream sequence, not reality (to the Muppets, at least). Any inconsistencies between this and other productions shouldn't be considered cannon, and technically aren't goofs. Either a note pointing out that this was just a dream could be said in the "Notes" headline along with the "Koozbanian" birth note, or the whole note should be deleted. --Minor muppetz 19:33, 9 August 2006 (UTC) :I wouldn't worry about it myself, since it's a trivia note as is (and noting that it's a dream is redundant, since the episode is called "Cliff's Nightmare"), but if it bothers you that much, take it out. Andrew Leal (talk) 19:58, 9 August 2006 (UTC) Jim's absence The article as it is now says that Jim wasn't in the episode because he was busy with The Jim Henson Hour, but it also says the article was aired in January 1990. By then, the Henson Hour had been cancelled. So what's the story? PrawnRR 17:30, 1 February 2006 (UTC) :: I checked many episode listings all over the internet and they all say the same thing about the production/airing of this particular episode... The Muppets' episode was episode #0526 which was the 26 episode of season 5. It was the last episode produced in season 5 and was filmed in April 1989. However it did not aired until much later. It was held onto until when it aired as the 14th episode of season 6 in January 1990 (airing between episodes #0613 and #0614). Why was it held onto? I can only speculate, but that's what happened. -- BradFraggle 17:43, 1 February 2006 (UTC) :::Brad, while the date sort of makes sense, I'm really doubtful that it was filmed for season 5, unless only the Muppet footage was shot, and the rest was altered before airing. Why? Because the episode involves Lisa Bonet as Denise and Raven-Symone as Olivia, and earlier edits aside, Olivia was added for season 6, being introduced in that season's premiere, and Denise was just returning as well, having been written out near the end of the 5th season as having gone to Africa or somewhere (which is how she met and married Olivia's father). It might make sense if the Muppet footage was filmed in advance and the story was altered once the sixth season cast were signed and available, but then, it seems like a sloppy way to work. Or for whatever reason, a batch of sixth season episodes were filmed on or near that date, and the "Cliff's Nightmare" episode (which has no ties to any continuing storylines or elements from that season) was pushed back. Again, all of this is speculation, though, based on certainties about which actors were in which season. At this point, I almost wonder if it would be better to try to evade the filming/Jim's absence conundrum alltogether! --Andrew, Aleal 21:49, 1 February 2006 (UTC) ::::It was a hold over episode. Many places conferm that it was produced in season 5 by NBC as a cross promotion for The Jim Henson Hour. It was originally produced as episode #0526 but eventually aired as #0614. Why it was held over? I'm not sure. Was it reworked later to fit the sixth season? I don't know. But when was it taped (or at least the Muppet parts)? April 1989. Carsey-Werner the producer/distributer of the show conferms this in most of their official information about the episode and how it is listed. Evenhttp://www.tvland.com/nickatnite/cosby_show/ Nick-at-Nite's website for the show says in their episode listing of the episode "...This episode did not air until the following season. The monsters in Cliff's dream are the creations of Muppet-meister Jim Henson..." ''-- BradFraggle 22:49, 1 February 2006 (UTC)'' :::::But in full, the factoid reads as follows: "FACTOID: This episode did not air until the following season. The monsters in Cliff's dream are the creations of Muppet-meister Jim Henson, and the episode was dedicated to his memory.." Which seemingly implies it was produced for the *sixth* season, but aired in the seventh instead (and there were no cast changed between the two). Local reruns should be coming round to the episode soon, so I'll check whether it has an "In Memory" credit (I seemed to vaguely recall one, but couldn't be sure), and try to check old print TV listings, but I'm still not fully buying the "filmed for fifth, aired in sixth" argument. --Andrew, Aleal 22:55, 1 February 2006 (UTC) :::::Aha, did find a contemporary review which definitely places the original airing as January 1990, with a repeat in August as a tribute, likely with the "In Memory" added then. So yeah, that does support that the Muppet segments were filmed in the fifth season (and as far as I can recall, the only cast member they interacted with *was* Cliff, so the rest may have indeed been changed by contract considerations or whatever, or to remove out of date jokes or what have you). I still don't buy that the whole *episode* was filmed for the end of that season, but the taping date for the Mupps is really the essential part anyway. Aleal 23:04, 1 February 2006 (UTC) Raven-Symone? First, I wonder a bit why she has an entry in this Wiki, but more importantly, why all the strange speculation about when the episode was filmed? Raven-Symone and her character were first *added* to the show in the 1989-1990 season. Assuming the air dates are accurate, it is still likely it was filmed before Jim Henson's death, but almost certainly not 1988 or so. At the very least, I'm inclined to remove that section shortly, unless anyone can provide a logical justification for keeping it (and perhaps the whole bit about whether Jim was dead at the time or not). Aleal 06:35, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) :She has an entry because she also appeared in The Muppets at Walt Disney World... For the rest, I dunno. -- Danny Toughpigs 06:43, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::Aha! Well, that explains the entry. Anyway, I've taken the initiative of removing the "last season on the Cosby Show" bit from both entries, though, and because of the character's inclusion, it certainly wasn't shelved. If someone wants to add speculation that the episode script (or at least the Muppet bits) was *intended* for filming the prior season, that is possible, I suppose, but I don't feel like messing about with it myself (and still waiting for the syndicated rerun cycle to hit the episode again, so I can confirm whether or not the Scotch accented sandwich was Richard Hunt). Aleal 06:51, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) :::Someone on the forum adamantly told me that Raven-Symone was not on the show that year. I assumed the person knew more than I did, and put that info on the wiki. Change it around however you want. -- TomH 05:09, 12 Jan 2006 (UTC)